herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Dreamer
Polokus, also known as the Bubble Dreamer, is a divine being and a major character in the Rayman series. He makes his most notable appearances in Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. Said to be the spirit of the world, he created the Glade of Dreams and its inhabitants through the sheer power of his dreams. Unfortunately, his nightmares also have a life of their own: during the First Bad Dream, he spawned Jano, introducing evil into the Glade. Legend tells that Polokus's wife was the muse of the poets, and that their children are the Teensies. Appearance In Rayman 2, he appears as a pale, squat, somewhat amphibious creature with long, spindly arms and very short legs. He stands atop a stone column designed as a receptacle for the four Masks of Polokus, and wears a pair of blue-green trousers with a golden buckle and a magician's hat identical to Jano's. This may be Polokus's true form. In Rayman Origins, Polokus is known as the Bubble Dreamer. He no longer wears his trousers, has a long ginger beard, similar to those of the Fakirs, and wears a pair of sunglasses that only reveals his white pupils. He has a bubble-blowing pipe, which he uses to convert his dreams to reality. At one point in the development of Rayman Origins, the Bubble Dreamer was intended to appear in various forms throughout the game, such as a tree and a rock, with only the bubble pipe providing visual continuity between his avatars. However, this idea was ultimately dropped for reasons unknown; instead the Bubble Dreamer stays in the Snoring Tree for the entire game, and never changes his form. In the final game, it is not clear whether the Bubble Dreamer has shape-shifting abilities at all. His appearance in Rayman Origins lacks some of the defining characteristics of his appearance in Rayman 2, such as the elongated arms, the short legs, the top hat, and the blue trousers with the golden belt buckle. However, a close examination reveals a general similarity between the two; in both forms, he is a pale, fat, amphibious creature, and the removal of his previous clothing in favour of a beard and umbrella can be dismissed as no more than a cosmetic change. History ''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' Polokus is first mentioned by Ly the Fairy after Rayman saves her from a Robo-Pirate stronghold. She tells him that Polokus should be able to help them defeat the Robo-Pirates invading the Glade of Dreams, but Rayman must first awaken him by collecting four hidden masks that are protected by mighty guardians. After obtaining the first mask, Rayman is sent to meet with Polokus who explains that he can only tap into the true potential of his power once he is awake. Until then, he uses the power he currently has to strengthen Rayman abilities. Eventually Rayman succeeds in collecting all four masks and Polokus empowers him once more as he sends him to Admiral Razorbeard's Prison Ship to deal with the admiral himself. During the final boss battle, Ly informs Rayman that Polokus has eliminated all Robo-Pirates on the world's surface. ''Rayman Origins'' Polokus, now also known as the Bubble Dreamer, is sleeping peacefully with Rayman and his pals at the sacred Snoring Tree when nightmares from The Land of the Livid Dead invade the Glade of Dreams. The invasion causes the Bubble Dreamer to have more nightmares which starts to make him go a bit crazy, threatening the very existence of the Glade. The heroes must collect Electoons (the stuff of good dreams) to hold the fabric of reality together and travel to various parts of the Glade. The Bubble Dreamer remains at the Snoring Tree where the player can yank on his beard to hear him say different things about the character they are playing as. ''Rayman Legends'' The Glade's heroes take a nap which lasts for a century. During this time, the Bubble Dreamer begins having nightmares again which multiply in number. He eventually sends Murfy to wake up the heroes and have them combat the invaders. Gallery Polokus_2.jpg BubbleDreamer.png|Transparent image. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Supreme Beings Category:Lawful Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elderly Category:Outright Category:Reality Warper Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated